Miroku's Destiny
by Master Raven
Summary: What would the world be like with out that idiot Sango and other annoying people from InuYasha?, and what would it be like with Miroku slowly going over the deep end?


Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Inu-Yasha, okay, no I don't. hehe

--------------------Chapter 1 of: Miroku's Destiny--------------------

Miroku opened his eyes. He was in a dark, moist room. He groped around the ground with his hand without moving his body. His hand met something warm. He sat up, then felt around, trying to discover what it was he found. It was round; that was all he could determine before he felt a hard bang on his head.

"What the hell!" he yelled out in pain, rubbing his head.

"You creep!" he heard a feminine voice exclaim, "What do you think you are doing, huh?"

A light come on. There, in front of him was Sango, naked. Back turned to him, of course.

"Okay you damn wench! That is the last straw!" Miroku yelled angrily, "I didn't know what it was, being that it was in the DARK, but since you're gonna' be that way, I'm outta' here!"

He stomped out of the house, fuming. He'd had enough, Sango was now his enemy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Sango" Inu-Yasha said, perplexed, "where the hell is that monk, eh?"

"Um, he left, on personal business…" Sango replied, not once looking straight at Inu-Yasha.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku walked, and walked, until he could walk no more.

"Now, what will I do for a woman?" he asked himself over, and over.

There was rattling in the bush. Miroku looked where the sound was coming from, only to see Sango standing there. He looked at her, and picked his staff off the ground.

"Sango, now I will have to kill you" Miroku said in calm tones.

"Wha-" she replied.

"I said I will have to kill you!" Miroku yelled, charging at her.

"Miroku" she said, dodging the blow, "it doesn't have to be this way!"

"Yes, It does." Miroku replied simply, swinging his staff again.

The wooden shaft of the staff caught Sango in the left side. There was a crack; one or more of Sango's ribs had broken. She fell to her knees, clutching the wound, trying to hide the pain.

"This is really the end" Sango thought, still wondering.

Miroku swung again, Sango whipped out her sword in time to block the blow. She winced. The move obviously caused some pain. Sango stood up shakily. Miroku swung yet again. Sango barely managed to dodge; the end of the staff hit her right arm, tearing off the sleeve. Miroku noticed, now, that she had her demon slayer guise on underneath her regular wear. Sango's right arm was bare, and bleeding from a small wound inflicted by the end of the staff. Sango swung her sword at Miroku, who jumped over it and bore down on her with the butt end of the staff. The staff hit her right arm hard, and a bone broke. The sword dropped from Sango's hand, as her arm fell life-less. Blood started to drip down her arm, onto the ground. Sango clutched her limp arm.

Miroku looked at her arm, wondering if he had done the right thing…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, I smell blood, human blood" Inu-Yasha told Kagome, "Over there." Inu-Yasha pointed over to his left.

"Wha-?" was all Kagome could say, before Inu-Yasha darted off. Kagome followed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inu-Yasha stepped into the clearing just in time to see Miroku's staff graze Sango's right cheek.

"Hey, Monk, what the hell do you think you're doin'? HUH?" Inu-Yasha yelled.

Sango turned her head, opening up a chance for Miroku. He stabbed forward, hitting her in the stomach, hard. The staff hit bone, and Miroku pulled it out. Kagome walked into the clearing.

"Wha-?" Kagome said dumbfounded, "Miroku, SIT!"

Inu-Yasha fell to his face.

"What the hell was that for?" Inu-Yasha shouted.

"Oops, sorry" she replied, "I thought it would work on Miroku…"

"Idiot…" Inu-Yasha retorted.

Kagome raised an arrow to her bow, "What is going on here?"

"Stay out of this," Sango called out to Kagome.

Kagome lowered her bow "Why?"

Inu-Yasha moved his sword in front of Kagome, signaling her to stay out of it.

"Thank you, Inu-Yasha" Sango said weakly.

Sango, ignoring her wounds dashed at Miroku, she did an uppercut with her left arm, catching the monk off guard, slicing his right cheek. Miroku jabbed into her stomach with a small knife he carries around for emergencies. Sango fell to the ground, lifeless. Miroku went over to her sword, wiped it off, and stuck it into the ground by her head. then he knelt down and prayed for a minute.

Kagome ran over to Sango's side, but Inu-Yasha walked over to her and picked her up by the back collar of her shirt.

"She's dead, Kagome" Inu-Yasha tried to console her, "there is nothing more you can do."

"But, bu-t" she cut off, and buried her face in Inu-Yasha's chest.

Kouga walked into the clearing.

"Hey, hey, what happened here?" Kouga said cheerily.

"Inu-Yasha, make him go away…" Kagome whispered into his kimono.

"All too gladly." he replied with a sneer, turning to Kouga.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's that. Send in lots of reviews, I thrive on reviews… Hope you liked it, don't be afraid to comment, good or bad. I'll get the next chapter up soon, hopefully.

-the Master Raven

Video Games Master,

Anime Fan(atic),

Game Programmer,

Ninja.

(yeah, I like to Gloat!)

btw, foot note:

""But, bu-t" she cut off, and buried her face in Inu-Yasha's chest.""

Lucky crock pot.

Oh, one more foot note; if you are going to Animethon 2006, just tell me in a review, and give me your e-mail wit' it. okies? I wanna meet a fellow Dude(ette) in the Anime (and Game) 'business' hehe…


End file.
